diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Triple Shot
The Triple Shot is one of the three upgrade choices from the Twin and can be selected at level 30. The Triple Shot upgrade off centers two barrels from the middle allowing the player to shoot in three directions at once. The Triple Shot may further upgrade into the Triplet or Penta Shot. In the new update, the triple shot was buffed, along with the triplet. __TOC__ Design The Triple Shot features a circular base with two rectangular barrels roughly 45 degrees off center from the middle and one rectangular barrel in front. Technical Compared to the Twin, the Triple shot has 3 instead of 2 cannons, but the downside is that the cannons are not set in a straight line anymore. This causes the Triple Shot to be seen as a downgrade when compared to the Twin because there is only one cannon facing straight, the rest unable to hit the target. Strategy * Strong Against: Multiple enemies, coming from different directions; drones * Weak Against: Almost every Tier 3 and 4, sometimes even lower tiers As the Triple Shot The Triple Shot excels at farming, one ability the Triplet isn't viable for, as the bullets do not spread out as much. Though the Triple Shot has little focus of targeting and firing at an opponent, its spread out bullets is useful for applying pressure and taking safe space away from your opponent, even when they are approaching it. This tank can be good for attacking tanks slower than it. If they make a defensive move (dodging the bullets) chances are they will be pressured in between the two barrels, letting you close in. However, the opposing tank may try to fire bullets between the two barrels while retreating, and as the distance between two tanks increases, your bullets starts to spread out more, which makes it easier for them to escape. The Triple Shot can be effective against tanks with Drones (Overseer and its upgrades), because it can be shooting Drones and the tank at the same time with two different barrels. This tank can destroy Necromancer's squares really fast - it can use all three barrels on them as the squares are usually spread out and you are more likely to land your hits as they get closer to you. In Team DM, if your team is losing, just stay on the corner of your base and shoot enemies while they can't kill you. Against the Triple Shot The Triple Shot has three main weak points - The two spaces between its barrels and its back. If you're attacked by one, It would be wise to try to shoot accurately between the two barrels. The central barrel is only one barrel, which means you can overpower them with enough bullet penetration. Tanks such as the Mega Trapper and Landmine can easily take advantage of the spread to use their high health and high damage traps to target the weak spots. Tips * As soon as possible, upgrade it to the Triplet, Penta Shot or Spread Shot. * Because of the spread out bullets of the Triple Shot, look for areas with many squares and triangles to shoot at. * This tank is at a disadvantage to its twin counterpart, so it is recommended to farm polygons and basic tanks while avoiding potential threats. Trivia * Because of the nature of its offset barrels, the Triple Shot is often seen as a downgrade to the twin. * Many players don't upgrade to triple shot, and when their tank reaches level 45, they upgrade to a triplet. Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes